


Tell Me What's Wrong, Love

by haus_vestra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haus_vestra/pseuds/haus_vestra
Summary: Hisoka returns from a disappointing match at Heaven's Arena to find someone already in his suite. The normally coy magician reconciles the best way to pick up the pieces of the broken assassin in his home.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Tell Me What's Wrong, Love

Hisoka’s heel drummed irritably against the tile floor of the elevator. It was nearly insulting, he thought, that the board at Heaven’s Arena thought his opponent would even come close to being a challenge. 

The usual high he expected after a fight was missing, instead replaced by his own petulant pout and annoyance. He knew his own patience with the staff at Heaven’s Arena was already strung out, given their sluggish calendar of matches, and the disappointment of his most recent match was the proverbial cherry on top of his disappointment. 

The elevator door opened, and Hisoka stalked onto the floor as his aura flared around him. While he had kept up his charming, carefree appearance as he walked off the arena floor and had a short meeting with fans, he unleashed his true feelings as he made his way to his suite. 

Heaven help anyone who got in his way; protocol be damned, whatever consequence the Arena board could come up with would be worth the feeling of some poor soul being crushed between his fingertips. 

Unfortunately for Hisoka, but thankfully for his neighbors, the hall was empty as he made his way to his suite. Sliding his keycard in the lock, he opened the door to his empty apartment with a sigh. 

As he stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind him, two things caught the magician’s attention; firstly, a faint, dark aura told him that his apartment was indeed not empty, and secondly, the soft sound of running water hitting the shower wall deeper within his apartment echoed through the room. 

Hisoka’s mood shifted from annoyance to curiosity; if the presence in his suite was an intruder dumb enough to interfere with his dealings, the thought of a fresh plaything certainly sweetened his mood, however, the far more likely reality was one Illumi Zoldyck had made a surprise appearance. 

Both Hisoka and Illumi came and left Hisoka’s suite as they wished, and the arrangement worked well for both of them. Illumi knew Hisoka well enough to know when he needed his space, and Hisoka knew Illumi well enough to know the demands of Zoldycks, and not to question his sudden appearances or disappearances. On this particular cycle, it’d been about six weeks since the last time Illumi had visited. 

Hisoka snaked his way through his apartment towards the master bedroom, careful to conceal his previously suffocating aura, and treaded lightly through the space. The sound of water grew louder as he walked further, coming from the en-suite bathroom attached to his (and Illumi’s, though the assassin would never admit it) bedroom. 

Leaving all but his under-clothes in a short wicker hamper outside the bathroom, Hisoka silently opened the bathroom door, his mind racing with the thought of what treats for him could lie within. 

Despite the various fantasies that spun through his mind, Hisoka was greeted with a far different scene as he opened the door. The wall of steam that he expected to hit him as he entered the room was instead replaced by a damp chill, and through the half-open shower door, he saw his lover. 

Illumi sat flatly on the shower floor, one knee pulled up to his chest, the other slightly outstretched in front of him. Both of his arms were wrapped around himself, and he rested his head on his knee, face pointed down. The shower head sprayed water directly onto the top of his head, and his long inky hair was fanned across his shoulders and back, stuck to his skin and covered in flowing rivulets of water. 

Mottled bruises and red, leaking gashes decorated the assassin’s body, and Hisoka could barely observe the soft rise and fall of his chest as any sign that his love was even alive. Illumi’s aura, normally disciplined, quietly threatening, seemed almost dormant as he sat in the shower. 

Hisoka took one gingerly step through the doorway, approaching as one would a feral cat, 

“….Lulu?-“ 

Hisoka’s soft introduction was immediately interrupted by a flash of movement, Illumi’s arm outstretched, and the loud sound of three needles sinking into the opposite wall. The needles were embedded into the wall at about calf-height, a foot to the left of Hisoka’s actual body. 

Hisoka gave a soft laugh; while Illumi’s little show may have scared off plenty of others, Hisoka knew that it was merely reactionary. He also knew that if Illumi really wanted to hit him, he wouldn’t have missed. 

“…Lulu, it’s good to see you,” Hisoka replied “if you don’t mind, I’d like to join you.” 

Hisoka was met with silence.

Slowly, Hisoka stripped the last of his clothing and padded through the open shower walkway. He fought back a hiss as the water hit him; it was absolutely frigid. How Illumi could stand it for more than a few moments was beyond him. 

Stepping carefully around the assassin as not to disturb him, Hisoka seated himself against the frontmost shower wall, dodging most of the incoming stream of icy water, and facing Illumi. 

The magician merely studied the dark-haired Zoldyck at first, his own skin slowly getting covered in the surrounding water, and his hair falling from it’s teased, poised shape, and onto his shoulder. 

Illumi’s own hair obscured most of his face, the frontmost pieces wrapped around his shoulders and brushing his knee and chest. Hisoka could barely make out the glossy glint of Illumi’s huge pupils staring a hole into the floor. 

Hisoka waited several minutes, simply occupying the same space, before moving at all. 

Then, he slowly reached out his hand, brushing a piece of Illumi’s hair to the side as he cupped his cheek in his palm, gently tilting the assassin’s head back. 

Illumi’s skin was freezing to Hisoka’s touch, confirming the magician’s theory that Illumi had been sitting under the cold water for quite some time. Hisoka’s thumb rubbed idle circles into Illumi’s cheek as he studied the man before him, watching as Illumi’s gaze slowly flickered from the floor to Hisoka’s own. 

A soft smile broke across Hisoka’s lips, his voice barely but a whisper,

“Aren’t you cold, darling?”

Hisoka swore he saw Illumi’s eyes darken beyond black before the assassin turned into nothing more than a blur, and Hisoka was harshly slammed against the wall. 

Hisoka was fully on the defensive before realizing that he wasn’t actually being attacked. Illumi’s choking grip around the magician’s neck stopped before actually cutting off his airway, and the pressure of Illumi’s torso pressed against his didn’t have the force behind it to damage. 

Hisoka froze, his hands hovering above Illumi’s shoulders, unsure of his next move. While that had certainly had more… frisky endeavors, Hisoka could sense the fragility of the moment. Months of playing cat and mouse, learning Illumi’s every tick, earning the assassin’s trust, all of it would be for nothing if he made the wrong move. 

Hisoka slowly dropped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, squeezing gently to counter Illumi’s vice-like grip. Hisoka’s breathing evened as they stayed there, together, while Illumi’s began to falter. The assassin’s normally perfect composure slipping as shallow breaths passed through his body. 

“Tell me what’s wrong, love” Hisoka whispered, his hand guiding the back of Illumi’s head as he nestled deeper into Hisoka’s neck. 

Between the rush of the water echoing around the bathroom and the softness of Illumi’s voice, Hisoka barely heard the jagged whisper his lover buried in the crook of his neck, 

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first venture into writing for Hunter x Hunter, I started watching not too long ago and just about finished the Heaven's Arena arc this week, and so far I'm really loving the show and the cast of characters.
> 
> As of right now I don't have any plans to continue this work, it was just a bit of a trial run writing for this fandom, but Hisoka/Illumi is turning out to be one of my favorite ships, so keep your eyes out for more antagonists in love in the future. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and thank you again for reading! -Haus_Vestra


End file.
